My Father-in-Law
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Sekuel to 'Mom, I'm Not A Girl'. Melamar, kencan.. sigh.. Ternyata susah ya? SasuHina. R&R plz!


**Disclaimer: Bukan punyaku!! Ihh.. Apa sih! Aku bilang.. bukan punyaku.. Eh, ngapain nuduh-nuduh!! Ini punya Mashashi Kishimoto, Ok? Udah. Hush Hush!**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: OOC n AU**

**Pairing: Sasuke+Hinata=SasuHina**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**MY FATHER-IN-LAW**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hyuuga Hiashi adalah seorang ayah yang sangat baik, pengertian, dan perlu ditambahkan protektif. Sulit baginya untuk berada jauh dari kedua putri cantiknya selama beberapa jam. Ia juga seorang ayah yang penuh cinta. Dibagikan kepada Hinata, Hanabi atau Neji sebanyak apapun cintanya tak bakalan habis. Bagitu lemah lembut kepada keluarga, namun didepan orang lain tetap bersikap seperti baja.

Neji telah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Ia selalu meluangkan waktu untuk mengajari Neji bagaimana menjadi pebisnis yang baik. Bahkan rahasia rambut indah sekalipun ia bagi bersama Neji.

Hanabi dan Hinata, mereka dua kasus yang berbeda. Walaupun Hanabi terlahir belakangan, Hiashi jauh lebih protektif terhadap Hinata mengingat sifatnya yang mewarisi sang ibu. Sementara Hanabi, jika ia bukan perempuan, pasti ia dapat menjadi replika mini dirinya

Hiashi selalu memonitor kegiatan mereka. Memastikan tidak ada bahaya disekitar anak-anak dan keponakannya (mulai dari sini mari kita sebut anak, karena Hiashi berkata demikian), dan khusus untuk Hinata yang innocent, menjauhkan semua makhluk yang berlebel 'laki-laki'. Bukankah ia ayah yang baik?

Dan sekarang, dihadapannya, anak.. anak ingusan ini mau mengambil salah seorang putrinya! Tidak bisa!! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa hidup tanpa mereka?

"Jadi, bagaimana jawaban anda Hyuuga-sama?" Sasuke aka si anak ingusan menurut versi Hiashi angkat bicara.

Suasana di ruang keluarga Hyuuga tampak tegang. Sasuke mengeluh dalam hati. Ternyata melamar itu tidak gampang..

Karena itu, hormatilah ayah kalian. Terutama jika mengetahui bahwa kakek kalian super sangar.

Hiashi berdehem "Coba kau ulang sekali lagi."

Sasuke mulai tak sabaran. Ia sudah mengulangi kalimat ini berulang-ulang kali. Sasuke berharap bisa merekam semua ucapanya saja. Hyuuga-sama sepertinya berniat mengulur-ulur waktu.

Kau tak pernah tahu betapa pikiranmu benar, Sasuke.

"Saya berniat untuk menikahi anak anda. Sebenarnya saya sudah tertarik dengan anak anda sejak lama, namun baru memutuskan untuk segera menikahinya belum lama ini. Anda tidak perlu khawatir mengenai kesejahteraannya. Saya salah seorang pewaris Uchiha, memiliki banyak perusahaan, hotel, restaurant.."

"Dan apa kau punya.."

"..untuk ke-67 kalinya, ya, saya punya NPWP Hyuuga-sama." Urat-urat bermunculan disekeliling kening Sasuke "Jadi bagaimana jawaban anda, Hyuuga-sama?"

Hiashi ber-hmm panjang, konsentrasi yang tinggi membuat ia terlihat lebih menua, tangannya dilipat didepan dada. Merasa ia (sialnya) tidak bisa mengulur waktu lagi, Hiashi menjawab, selayaknya seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab "Sebenarnya saya tidak mau." Sasuke perlu menggigit lidahnya agar tidak berteriak dibagian ini "Tapi, semua kembali ke anak saya. Sebentar lagi ia datang, tenang saja."

Benar saja, tak beberapa lama kemudian pintu menggeser terbuka, berdiri didepan pintu adalah Hyuuga..

..Hanabi.

Mata Sasuke berubah merah, hal yang akan terjadi jika seorang Uchiha marah atau frustrasi "Bukan. Maksud saya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Oh.. Salahmu sendiri, Nak. Kau bilang 'anak anda'. Percuma saja pidato panjangmu.." Hiashi jelas tak perduli "Panggil kakak, Hana-Chan."

Hiashi sebenarnya tahu, yang Sasuke maksud adalah Hinata. Ini hanya bagian dari rencana mengulur-ulur waktu. Entah mengapa, Hiashi punya perasaan Hinata tidak akan menerima lamaran ini. Karena itu, ia menyuruh Hanabi segera memanggil Hinata. Ah.. Mungkin ini namanya insting seorang ayah.

"A-Ayah.." Suara lembut Hinata bagai angin segar yang berhembus diantara Hiashi dan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai kecil mengetahui Hinata belum menyadari keberadaannya "Apa kabar Hina-hime?"

Mata Hinata yang sedari tadi terpaku pada lantai dibawahnya, mulai mencari asal suara. Matanya tertumbuk sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersila didepan Hiashi dengan seringai dan melambai kecil.

Hinata ingin pingsan, tapi sudah terlalu sering. Berteriak, tapi suaranya sama sekali tidak mau keluar. Jadilah Hinata gemetar, dengan keringat dingin disekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan Hinata memilih tempat duduk yang terjauh dari Sasuke.

Hiashi dengan kesabaran dan kelembutan luar biasa mengulangi kejadian tadi kepada Hinata, secara sembunyi-sembunyi mengirim pesan 'jangan terima'.

"Jadi.. Apa Si Uchiha ini pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya, Hina-Chan? Kalian tidak dalam hubungan apa-apa kan?"

Hubungan apa-apa? Hubungan apa-apa!! Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke!

Mungkin menangis adalah option yang tepat, hanya saja terlalu memalukan untuk saat seperti ini. Hinata menelan ludah "U-Uchiha-san m-m-memang su-sudah meng-mengatakannya.." Hinata kembali menelan ludah, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ia tidak mau menikah dengan orang semenyeramkan Uchiha-San!

Sayangnya, rasa gugup membuat penyakit tergagap Hinata makin parah.

Mata Hiashi membesar "Dan Hina-Chan, apa yang kau jawab?"

Tangan Hinata sudah benar-benar basah. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang juga. Harus! Waktu itu ia menjawab..

"Ya."

Heh? T-Tunggu! Itu bukan ia yang menjawab. Uchiha-san!!

"T-t-tu-tunggu! B-bu.."

"Hah.." Hiashi menarik nafas panjang, jelas kecewa "Mau bagaimana lagi.. Kau boleh menikah dengan anakku. Semua demi kebahagiannya. Kalau Hina-Chan bahagia, ayah juga bahagia. Jangan lupa, bilang orang tuamu untuk bertemu denganku."

Seringai Sasuke melebar "Secepatnya, Hyuuga-sama."

Hinata curiga bahwa Sasuke sebelumnya telah mencari tahu tentang gangguan telinga yang diderita ayahnya..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hinata tetap duduk diam dibangkunya walaupun kuliah telah selesai. Beberapa mahasiswa telah keluar ruangan, sisanya berbincang-bincang dengan antusias.

Ada yang salah dengan otak Uchiha-San.

Dari zaman purbakala, Hinata sudah tahu otak Sasuke memang tidak beres. Tapi, ia tidak pernah tahu otak Sasuke rusak separah itu.

Mengingat semua hal yang dilakukannya selama 20 tahun kehidupan yang telah dijalani, Hinata merasa tidak pernah melakukan dosa besar sehingga harus menanggung beban penderitaan seperti ini.

Ia selalu menjalankan perintah agama, menjadi anak yang patuh, sepupu yang pengertian, kakak yang penuh kasih sayang, warga Negara yang bertanggung jawab. Jadi, ia tidak pantas menerima semua ini. Iya kan? Iya KAN??

Sasuke sangat serius ketika mengatakan 'ingin segara menikah'. Benar saja, pernikahan mereka (Hinata selalu mengalami sakit kepala mendadak setiap memikirkan ini) akan diselenggarakan satu minggu dari sekarang.

"Hinata-Chan."

Hinata mengerjap. Dihadapannya berdiri orang yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya sekarang ini.

Hinata beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi Neji yang sedang berada diluar kota. Sayangnya, mungkin karena sinyal, hubungan telepon sama sekali tidak memungkinkan. Berbicara dengan Hiashi sudah tidak mungkin. Setiap kali ia berusaha untuk berbicara, Hiashi selalu memotong dengan tangisan dan mengatakan untuk tidak membahas masalah ini lagi.

Hinata memaksakan tersenyum, namun lebih mirip ringisan "U-Uchiha-san."

Sasuke mengangguk "Berkemas. Ikut aku. Kita pergi, kencan pertama. Aku tunggu didepan."

Dan dengan itu Sasuke menjauh, meninggalkan Hinata meratapi kehidupannya yang semakin memburuk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aku tidak punya maksud jahat." Sasuke berkata disela-sela kegesitannya membalik lembar-lembat buku, agak terganggu melihat Hinata yang berusaha mati-matiannya menahan gemetar disekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa aku semenyeramkan itu?"

Hinata nyaris tak mempercayai pendengarnnya. Selama ini, Uchiha-san tidak menyadari dia semenyeramkan ITU? Hinata berharap ia cukup punya nyali untuk mengatakan 'Ya'.

Karena merasa tidak enak sekaligus merasa tidak sopan jika ia memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya, Hinata menjawab pelan "T-ti-tidak Uc-Uchiha-san."

Penyakit tegagapnya tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti t-ter-tergagap? Aku calon suamimu."

"I-i-iya.."

"Kau baru saja tergagap."

"A-aku b-berusaha.."

Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis. Lagi. Matanya mulai terasa panas, bibirnya bergetar. Seumur hidup, Hinata belum pernah bertemu orang se-kasar, tidak sopan, pemaksa seperti Sasuke. Fakta bahwa ia menyeramkan saja sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

"Hina-Chan, bukan begitu. Jangan menangis." Sasuke meraih kepala Hinata, mengelus pelahan, membuat Hinata kaget dan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

"U-UCHIHA-SAN!!"

"Tolong, apakah kalian berdua bisa diam!! Sebaiknya kalian keluar sekarang! "

Kencan pertama, tempat : Perpustakaan

Status : Gagal Total.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayahku yang bodoh.

Dia bilang kencang diperpustakaan romantis. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan meminta sarannya lagi. Tapi.. Kenapa tak-tik itu berhasil pada ibu? Kencan kedua ku tak akan gagal!

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong, sesekali menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan Hinata belum melarikan diri. Di kesempatan lain berhenti untuk menunggu Hinata yang jalannya lambaaat sekali, atau sekedar melihat pajangan.

Tidak sabar, Sasuke memberi isyarat tangan agar Hinata segera menyusulnya, kemudian menggandeng tangan Hinata erat. Hinata berusaha melepaskan gandengan tangan Sasuke, namun sudah pasti kalah kekuatan.

"U-uchiha-san!"

Tanpa mendengar protes Hinata, Sasuke meneruskan jalan.

Tak patah semangat, Hinata tetap berusaha. Menusuk kuku-kukunya yang tajam kepergelangan tangan Sasuke, yang hanya dibalas dengan death glare. Mencoba menggigit, tapi orang-orang disekitar mereka mulai melempar pandangan ingin tahu.

Sasuke sedikit meringis, merasakan kuku Hinata yang menancap semakin dalam, tapi menolak untuk melepas. Kalau dilepas, Hinata bisa jadi langsung lari.

Apa saja, asalkan pernikahan jangan sampai dibatalkan.

Hinata tetap meronta, melangkah ke belakang ditekan berat tubuh Sasuke. Hinata tak ingat, berapa banyak langkah yang ia ambil sampai terdengar bunyi 'PRANG' dan "Itu salah satu rangka yang paling sulit ditemukan!"

Kencan kedua, tempat : Museum

Status : …Gagal?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hinata menutup matanya, tak membiarkan sedikit celahpun terbentuk. Dengan jelas ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan horror. Tubuhnya gemetar, keringat bercucuran membasahi punggung dan telapak tangannya.

Kenapa Uchiha-san membawanya kesini? Sebegitu bencikah?

Sasuke melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya. Merasa kondisi Hinata kurang baik, sekaligus merasa bersalah, Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling pundak Hinata yang masih sibuk menutup mata.

Ada yang melingkar disekeliling pundaknya, Hinata bisa merasakan. Dingin, melingkar dengan perlahan. Apa itu? J-Jangan-jangan..

"AAHHHHH!!"

Kencan ketiga, tempat : Bioskop ( Judul Film : The Ring )

Status : Dalam bayangan Hinata, Sasuke jadi punya kemiripan dengan Sadako. Apa ini bisa dibilang berhasil?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Semua persiapan untuk pernikahan telah selesai. Orang tua dari kedua mempelai sudah membicarakan berbagai hal, termasuk jumlah dan gender anak yang akan dimiliki Sasuke Hinata. Mikoto bersikeras ingin memiliki 2 cucu perempuan, sementara Hiashi bersikukuh dengan 2 cucu laki-laki. Perdebatan diakhiri dengan keputusan, 4 cucu: 2 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan.

Sayangnya, Hiashi kalah dalam perdebatan 'Dimana Sasuke dan Hinata akan tinggal setelah menikah?'. Penyebabnya, Fugaku yang sedari diam kini ikut membela istrinya. Mikoto+Fugaku ingin mereka tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Hiashi, tentu saja ingin di kediaman Hyuuga. 2 lawan 1, sungguh tidak adil..

Hati Hiashi benar-benar hancur, ia harus kehilangan putrinya tersayang.. Siang malam ia habiskan untuk merenung kemudian menangis.

Untungnya, si jenius dari Hyuuga alias Neji pulang tepat waktu. Dengan bantuannya, Hiashi menemukan solusi terbaik untuk masalah yang sedang dihadapi. Ia tidak perlu kehilangan Hina-Chan!

Neji sendiri, jika bukan karena ditahan Hiashi dengan ceramah tentang utamakan kebahagiaan Hinata, ia pasti sudah menyambangi kediaman Uchiha. Baru ditinggal 6 hari saja, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan se-perih ini. Tapi, bukan Neji jika tidak memiliki 1001 ide.

Dan Hanabi hanya bisa memandang heran ayah dan kakak lelaki-nya yang tertawa maniak..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pernikahan berjalan lancar, aman, damai dan sentousa.

Hinata harus menerima nasib. Meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Sasuke tidak begitu menyeramkan. Lagi pula, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sangat baik dan manis (?)

Sasuke belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Ia bisa bebas dari belenggu ibunya dan yang paling membahagiakan, ia bisa menikah dengan Hinata! Hoho..

Sasuke membantu Hinata mengemasi barang-barang Hinata yang akan dipindahkan ke kediaman Uchiha. Setelah selesai, keduanya segera keluar. Sasuke dengan hati berbunga-bunga, Hinata dengan hati hancur lebur.

"Setelah malam ini, kau akan mencintaiku, percayalah." Sasuke membelai punggung Hinata, berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

Keduanya sudah akan meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga ketika Neji menginterupsi "Kami ikut." Dibelakangnya berdiri Hiashi dan Hanabi beserta tas dan karton bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Hiashi menimpali "Untuk menjaga Hina-Chan, kami sekeluarga memutuskan untuk pindah ke kediaman Uchiha."

Sasuke bertanya dalam hati, jika seorang Hyuuga boleh, apa seorang Uchiha juga boleh pingsan?

**F I N**

**a/n: **

Ava harap ini gak begitu Va juga mau berterima kasih untuk semua yang udah ripyu fic-fic Ava.. Makasiiiiiih!! *nyengir lebar*

**R I V I E W PLZ!!**

Salam,

Ava^^v


End file.
